You Found Me
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Inspired by an anon from blaerofvalenwood's tumblr; Kanan sets sail during a storm and goes missing. KanaMari


**AN: Eeeeeyyyy, it's GroundZeroFirework with her first KanaMari fic. So...brace yourselves, yuri is coming. Anyhoo, I was just inspired by this anon from blaerofvalenwood's tumblr (visit this tumblr; it has good KanaMari fics, also I love your KanaMari fics) that basically stated that Kanan will set sail on a ship to clear her head then wind up getting shipwrecked on a small island until Mari finds her whilst riding her helicopter. So…yeah…here's a fic about such a scenario. Anyways, enjoy and please, both hands on the table.**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

 **YOU FOUND ME**

* * *

Kanan had no idea what possessed her to do such a thing; one night, out of the blue, she decided to take the boat out and just set sail for a bit.

She didn't realize that she could fuck up so spectacularly in just one night.

She didn't think it would be a bad idea to sail for a moment.

She just wanted to clear her head.

She just wanted to forget what's going on in Uchiura for now.

But she was so preoccupied with herself that she forgot about the approaching storm.

And so, here she was; struggling to keep control of a boat in a raging storm. Kanan realized too late what she was sailing into and now, she was trying to turn around to be able to return to Uchiura. But the sea was going all out with the strong waves and the winds certainly weren't helping either. Not to mention, the rain was giving her zero visibility and she couldn't get a decent signal to radio for help. Kanan wasn't a fool; she knew that only a miracle would be able to save her at this point.

But goddamn it, she wasn't giving up this easily. Not again.

Then, she saw it…

A rogue wave…granted it wasn't that huge…but it will be enough…

So, is this how she would meet her end?

" _Everyone…do your best. Good luck in getting into Love Live. Dia-chan…continue to support them, even in the sidelines. And Mari…_

 _I'm sorry."_

Those were her last thoughts before the wave slammed into the boat…

* * *

It would take two and a half days before everyone realized that Kanan was missing. At first, no one thought much of it; Kanan's mother and grandfather assumed that she was just spending some time with Chika and the others. Chika and the others assumed she was at home helping out at the diving shop, trying to bring some business in after the storm. So it wasn't until Kanan's grandfather phoned the Takami's did they realize that something was amiss. For an entire day, they searched the town for their friend but came up empty handed. Then Grandpa Matsuura told them that the boat was missing and it didn't take too long for them to put two and two together. And Dia only thought of one solution to aid them in their search. The eldest daughter of the Kurosawa family took a boat to the hotel in Awashima and immediately headed up to Mari's suite; the staff knew her well enough from their childhood days to just let her pass into their Mistress' room.

"Mari-chan! Mari-chan, open up! Mari!" She yelled out as she banged her fist on the door. The door immediately opened and there Mari stood in a purple dress, seemingly surprised to see her. Before she could react, Dia barged into the room.

"Haven't you heard?" Dia asked her off the bat.

"Good morning to you too, Dia-chan. What exactly haven't I heard about?" She cheekily asked as she looked out the window with a small smile on her face.

"Kanan is missing! Her grandfather said she took the boat out into the storm and she hasn't been seen since."

Mari's smile was immediately turned upside down as she tried to process the information that Dia just fed her. The storm days ago was a pretty bad one and Kanan's ship probably sunk if she's not bad yet. Mari wouldn't be able to take it if that really was the case; there were so many things she still wanted to do and say to Kanan.

"We're planning to take boats out and you're the only one who can fly around whenever you please so if can, take that chopper of yours and search for her from the air. Maybe you'll be able to see something we can't." Dia said in a nearly pleading fashion. Mari immediately nodded and both left the hotel and went to Uchiura straight away.

* * *

Once they were done coordinating with everyone else, Mari immediately took the chopper to the air and scanned the vast ocean for anything that could possibly give her a clue to Kanan's location. A piece of her boat, a large shipwreck, anything! Mari could spot several boats with search parties in them, scouring the ocean as well. She knew that Dia and the others were in one of those boats, trying their hardest to find their friend. She felt as if she was going to lose her mind at any moment now. Mari wanted to scream and cry out of frustration but she knew that wouldn't help Kanan. More than anything, she just wants to see Kanan again. Mari prayed to every god out there to ensure her safety and maybe even just a sign of where to find her…

And as if the gods were listening, they decided to grant her one small mercy.

"Mari-sama, look out there!" Her pilot said, pointing towards one direction. She turned her head to where he was pointing at and she gasped…

On the beach of an islet was a shipwreck and there was an unmoving body next to it.

"Get me as low as you can, please!" Mari pleaded with him and he immediately obeyed. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she went to the back of the chopper to grab a flare gun and some flares as well as a blanket. No doubt Kanan would be suffering from hypothermia.

"Mari-sama, the chopper is almost out of gas and I can't land here." The pilot said, his voice laced with worry.

"Then go back. The others are nearby; I can just hitch a ride back with them." She said with such finality that the pilot couldn't disobey. He lowered the chopper and Mari jumped off once she was at a safe height where she won't break her legs. Regaining her bearings, she immediately ran to the unconscious person beside the shipwreck and rolled her over. Mari cried once she saw that it was indeed Kanan; she was soaked and pale with cuts and bruises all over her face and various other parts of her body. Her shirt was torn up and there was a large cut on the side of her pant leg. Her hair tie was gone, leaving her blue locks freely flowing in the water she was laying on. The blonde pressed her ear closer to her chest and to her relief, there was a heart beat. She immediately wrapped the girl in a blanket before firing a flare into the sky. Hopefully, one of the boats would spot it.

"Kanan, wake up. Wake up, please. It's me. It's Mari. Wake up." Mari begged her with tears in her eyes but she received no response from the girl in her arms. She pulled Kanan closer to her in an attempt to share her body heat.

"Do you remember when we were first years and Dia was at home with the flu? We were just hanging out by the harbor of the hotel, watching the sunset. We weren't even doing anything but enjoying each other's company. Then all of a sudden you tried to kiss me. But I was a frightened idiot and refused you. I saw you leave with that hurt look in your eyes. It would only be a month after that that we would go to Tokyo and fail at being school idols and I would leave to go abroad. The only thing that I regret the most in my life, other than failing at being a school idol, was rejecting you that day! So don't go dying on me before I could make that right! Please, Kanan, wake up! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!"

The dam inside her finally broke and Mari started bawling like a baby as she held Kanan close to her. She continued to cry her eyes out until she heard it…

Coughing…

She separated from Kanan and saw that she was coughing whilst struggling to open her eyes. Her sight adjusted and finally they landed on Mari.

"Mari…you…found me…" Kanan said in a daze despite the pounding in her head.

"Of course, I'll find you. Idiot, why would you go sailing out in the storm at night? Don't you know how worried everyone was? I was so worried."

"I'm…sorry…I'm so sorry…I heard you…I heard…everything you said…I'm so sorry." Kanan said in apology as they both held each other.

"Idiot…why are you the one apologizing?" Mari lightheartedly said before separating from her. They heard the hum of an approaching speedboat, no doubt one of the search parties who spotted the flare she fired in the air.

"Ne, Kanan…" She called for the blue haired girl, who was looking out to the horizon towards rescue. Kanan turned her head towards her and Mari seized the opportunity to press their lips together. Kanan's eyes widened but she accepted it nonetheless, eventually finding herself returning the kiss; it was a pleasant and welcome surprise after what she just went through, after all.

"Oi! Kanan-chan! Mari-chan!" An energetic voice yelled out. They separated and saw Chika and Riko on a speedboat driven by You. Finally, the boat arrived at the islet and the three helped them in before driving off back to Uchiura. The second years minded their own business, occupying themselves by contacting the other search parties and other things that could possibly catch their interests at sea. The pair appreciated it, having been given some food and water, and were just leaning on each other, sharing a quiet moment. Until Kanan broke the silence between them…

"Ne, Mari…"

Mari turned to the girl beside her in confusion. This time, it was her turn to be surprised when she felt a pair of lips on her forehead.

"Thank you for finding me."

Mari smiled and wrapped her arms around Kanan's waist before leaning on her.

Both girls relished in each other's warmth, assured that when they get back home, things will be better for them.

* * *

 **AN: So that was my first attempt at a KanaMari fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it's not my best work, but still. Just a thing I should tell you guys about; that event Mari was talking about? Yeah that didn't happen. But I sure as hell wish it did. Anyways, I'll stop now. Hope you guys had fun reading this!**

 **And if you have fics that you would like to be catered to your needs and wants, follow me on p-a-t-r-e-o-n, where you can request fics from me for a price of your choosing. I operate there under the name theworldhopper.**

 **Firework out!**


End file.
